Naruto Rebirth Of The Second Demon
by Adecade
Summary: He had died. He didn't remember how, but he had. But he got lucky. The Child Of Prophecy was to be born, but he wasn't strong enough. The Shinigami needed him. Kami needed him. The Nations needed him. So Mangetsu Hozuki got a second chance as the Child of Prophecy, Naruto Hozuki.


I, in no way shape or form own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden. Nor do I make any profits off of this fanfiction. After all, if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't have to be on this site to write this, It could just... happen.

This is an Idea I formed while writing Demon of the Nations, where Mangetsu is reborn as Naruto. There are quite a few differences here, such as the fact that the other swordsmen don't have to be dead for this one. So Zabuza and Kisame, they're alive. This also means no Haku/Kimimaro and Naruto team ups. That'll all go pretty much to the canon. And instead of me having the Ninja graduate at fifteen, I'll have it twelve or thirteen, so pretty much just like the canon. I just needed more time for Naruto to learn the swords in the last one, but with Mangetsu, that's really no problem.

In this story I'll also have Naruto/Mangetsu get the seven swords. So for this to work, I'm using their scroll. Four of the swordsmen will already be dead, so their swords will be sealed, and I'll have Mangetsu's sword sealed too. So five of seven will be sealed. The scroll will be buried with Mangetsu's old body, on the basis that it was to be dug up when users were found for the swords. If you have a problem with this idea, you probably shouldn't read this.

Naruto will undergo some change in his appearance. For the most part, I usually don't like using his whisker marks. It's kind of weird, I mean, Kushina and Mito were containers, yet no whisker scars. Sora was a Pseudo Jinchuriki, no scars. The only other ones with scars were the Silver and Gold brothers, and they weren't even containers. They just 'ate' the inside of the Kyuubi and got spit up by it, basically giving them Jinchuriki powers. That's just how I see it. So we'll see how he turns out. He may end up looking a lot like Mangetsu. Just a warning.

Pairing is, again, undecided, open for voting, you've probably heard enough, let's get on with the story:

Prologue:Hozuki May Cry

"Where... Where am I?" Mangetsu's eyes darted around dangerously, his body on high alert. He had been in a battle, and then... and then... nothing. He had no memory of it. It was like a shadow, there for all to view yet always dancing away, not wanting to be touched. Everything around him was white, no other color within miles, if there were miles. He couldn't quite tell how far the white area reached. Breath in. Mangetsu took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. Observe your surroundings. Yeah, everything was still pretty much white. Relax. His body left its tense stage, his fist clenching and unclenching. "Is there anyone out there? Kisame? Zabuza? Any of you bastards?"

"_**No one can hear you. No one but me."**_ Mangetsu's eyes widened in rage as he flipped upside down into the air. His hands hit the white ground as he pulled off a handspring. How had they sneaked up on him? He had checked everywhere around him. No color, no movement, thus, no life. He had even preformed a chakra scan, pretty well used to being a sensor. It dawned on him quickly, however, how they had seemingly materialized behind him.

"Shinigami?" A lesser man would have backed down from the God Of Death. A lesser man would have cowered and pleaded for another chance. A lesser man would have forgotten that he didn't know why the hell he was in a white void with the most feared being that the Shinigami was. Mangetsu Hozuki was no lesser man. "I'm glad you took the time to come to my funeral, maybe speak my eulogy." Mangetsu spoke, his nose is curling in disgust. "But I shouldn't be dead. I was in battle. I don't even remember what happened. That's call enough for me to go back, right?"

"_**Clever, Mr. Hozuki, but no. And it's normal for you humans not to remember your deaths. I count on that more than anything. It's abnormal to remember the cause of your death, actually. But we're not here to discuss your death, or anything like that. But this is about you."**_

"Then what are we talking about?" Mangetsu questioned with a look of disdain clear upon his features. "If we're not talking about my death or making a plea bargain for me to go back, then what? I doubt that the great and feared, the oh so revered Shinigami takes this much of his time to tell everyone single soul that comes by that they're either going up... or down. So, pray tell, what do you want from me!" If the Shinigami could smile, Mangetsu was sure that would have been the moment for it to shine through.

"_**It's been eons since anyone has actually used sarcasm towards me. But, I guess your case is justified. You may hold your tongue in the future, however, because, if you don't, I will send you on a one way ticket to an eternal furnace, and you will never know how you may live again. Oh, that got your attention, didn't it. The idea of living again? Don't get your hopes up. Even if you hear my plea and accept, you will not be born back into your old body."**_

"Plea? The shinigami pleading with me? What a laugh. Nevertheless, old body or not, I'd rather be alive and fighting then dead and remembering. Tell me this... _plea_ that you're talking about, what is it all about?"

"_**Your tongue knows no bounds, does it, mortal?"**_

"Oh, from 'Mr. Hozuki' to 'Mortal'! What a demotion! But, no, it does not. Kisame and Zabuza say I have no filter between my brain and my mouth. But that's the past. You're talking about my future! So how about we get on with it?"

"_**You insolent mortal... silence your tongue and speak no more until I have presented you with my deal! You are dead. Your body is forever dead. But your body is not the only one in existence. There is to be a child born. The Child Of Prophecies. He is to be the newest container of the Kyuubi, and either the Savior, or Destroyer of the world as you and the other mortals know it. Kami is very... on edge right now. I was to look into the Child's future. But he had none. His soul, it will not be strong enough to hold the Kyuubi. His soul will eradicate and his body will burn away. The Kyuubi will be unleashed once more, and with the man whom sealed it dead, he who controls it will continue his path of destruction. This is where your chance arrives. The body has to survive. No matter what soul is in it. My plea is that you will allow yourself to be reborn as that child."**_

"And you just expect me to say yes?" Mangetsu questioned. It was... bizarre to say the least. If he said yes, he was to be reborn as the ultimate hero/villain of the world in the form of a boy who was however many years away from being born?

"_**Please, consider this, Hozuki. Kami has accepted this deal. It has been millennium since Kami allowed a rebirth. We're willing to allow you to name your stipulations. Say them, and, if possible, they will be done."**_

"My own stipulations, huh?" Mangetsu's hand rose to stroke his face for a moment. "Okay then, Shinigami. On my terms. I want my abilities left. I don't want anything inherited from the kids parents to interfere with what I had. If it allows my past to remain, that's fine, but I don't want anything canceling my abilities out. I want my bloodline, I want my knowledge, and, above all, I want my skill with swords."

"_**It will be done, Hozuki. On these terms, do you accept?"**_

"No."

"_**No?"**_

Mangetsu smirked at the Shinigami's shock. "That's right, no. I want one more thing. Full customization. I don't want any traits based of the parents. I don't want to look exactly what this kid would. I know I won't be able to change the face or body, but the hair and eyes? I want to pick out my own colors. Which should be exactly like they were before."

"_**More and More. That's all you humans care for is yourself and your greed. Fine, do you accept on these terms?"**_

"Hai."

"_**Very well. When the time comes, you will be born as Naruto Uzumaki."**_

"Naruto... Uzumaki...? I'll have to change that. Nevertheless, what do I do until then?"

"_**Whatever you want."**_

"... Know how to play poker?"

~Naruto's Birth~

"... One zillion nine hundred eighty three Mississippi..." Mangetsu was bored. No, scratch that, he was _beyond_ bored. Time went differently, it seemed, after death. Slower. At least for him, someone basically born to be a warrior. And with no way to actually train, being dead, that left him with absolutely nothing to do.

"_**Troubled, Mr. Hozuki?"**_

"Screw you. You knew I'd be stuck here you undead prick! I have nothing to do, nowhere to go, it's complete bullshit! You could have _at least_ spawned me some swords with that endless magic or whatever it is you use!"

"_**I'd rather you not try to rip holes in limbo, Mr. Hozuki. Nevertheless,your waiting has come to an end."**_

Mangetsu's eyes shifted to the Shinigami quickly. "Don't play games with me. I'd rather not be teased with freedom, only to have it ripped away."

"_**I don't 'play games', Mr. Hozuki. Your time here, is up. The child has been born, and his father is summoning me down to Earth. You're coming with me now so I can preform my soul exchange. Be prepared, no matter my intention, me touching your soul will... burn."**_

Mangetsu nodded. He'd been through fire before, and his bloodline had involved water, after all. The Shinigami's hand descended, the finger wrapped around his soul. Pain exploded. There was no chance to scream, however, as a vortex was ripped open, pulling the Shinigami and Mangetsu through.

~Konohagakure No Sato~

"_**Who amongst you mortals summons me from my realm!" **_If Mangetu's actual soul had eyes, he would have rolled his them. It was a giant change from the Shinigami that had 'pleaded' the case of rebirth two, three years ago, to the bravado shown before the Earth now. **_"Speak, before I raze this village to the ground!" _**Once again, if Mangetsu's soul had had eyes...

"It was I, shinigami-sama." a voice spoke out from the top of a... gigantic toads head. The man upon the, apparent, summoning was a shocking blond, haired, blue eyed man, the Yondaime Hokage if Mangetsu's old memories served correctly. And in his arms, and exact replica of him. A blond haired, blue eyed child, screaming and crying. It was a relief those features would be leaving the body, if nothing else. "Minato Namikaze."

"_**Minato Namikaze. You have summoned me to this world with the promise of harvesting your soul, through the use of the Shiki Fujin. State why you have summoned me before I take your soul ahead of your plea!"**_ Admittedly, if he had still been in a living body, his eyes may have shown fear in a situation like this. But the man in front of them, the Yondaime, he showed none. He was completely emotionless as he held his child, staring death, literally, in his face. A quick shove of his free hand sent the eyes of the Shinigami towards the direction of an, obvious, raging Kyuubi. The beast, at the moment was being restrained with chains, that lead towards the form of a red haired woman, whom the child's face bared resemblance to. He'd file that away for later.

"The Kyuubi has attacked my village, my people." The toad disappeared, the chakra connection exhausted. The man landed on the ground, still watching the Shinigami. "I have summoned you to seal the Demon into my child, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

_'So the Yondaime Hokage is the boy's father?Interesting. The Shinigami didn't tell me that. Not that it's too far fetched, the kid looked exactly like him, but you can never be too sure. So, then that red haired woman with the Kekkei Genkai must be his mother. I'll need to remember this, just in case there actually is something the two passed onto the kid that wasn't taken for interfering with my abilities.'_

"_**Sealing the demon at the price of your soul... You're not the first."**_ Mangetsu watched this scene with his soul as the child was placed upon the sealing alter. **_"Fine. I will seal the demon into your child for the price of your soul. Are you ready, Minato Namikaze?"_** The man glared at the God Of Death as he rose from his child.

"More ready then I've ever been." The next few moments went by in a whirl. The Shingami's hand descended. The Child began screaming. The Kyuubi attacked, killing both protecting parents. Mangetsu found his soul passing from the Shingami's hand into the new body. The body's hair and eyes changed. The parents fell. The Shinigami delighted in the events.

"_**Haha. Four souls, all for the price of one. How interesting this will be with the Child's soul now gone... May you have a great second chance, Mr. Hozuki."**_

"Mr... Hozuki?" Minato threw one final glance to his child, which appeared to not be his any longer. The boys eyes had opened, revealing a pair of, strange, purple eyes. "Hehe... Guess you should never trust the Shinigami, huh? Tell me, God Of Death, is he at least... Safe?"

"_**Safer than the one I have left in his wake. Say goodbye, Minato Namikaze." **_The Shinigami's hand tore out of the Hokage's body. The man's body fell. The Shinigami disappeared. It was all over. The Second Coming of the Demon had been reborn.

~Twelve Years Later, Konohagakure Ninja Academy~

_'Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, dark and seemingly unemotional "here"...' _The form of Naruto Hozuki was _bored_. Had been for quite a few years. Originally, he hadn't needed to pass the Mist's academy. After all, the Bloody Mist Graduation Ceremony had still been in tact. So you just went off and pulled a Zabuza, simple as that. But Knoha's academy, it was tortutre. Years and years of insignificant things you either didn't need to know, or learned within your first few days as a shinobi. This, coupled with the fact of the Uchiha being fawned over constantly, and everyone talking about him like he was a Demon.

_'Well, Guess I can't really blame them. I **am** the Second Coming Of The Demon!' _Naruto reached over his shoulder, grasping the handle of his sword. It was a simple Katana sword, yet it worked until he could get his hands on the Swordsmen Swords. Tilting the blade, he watched as light shined off of the blade. He began reminiscing.

After his 'rebirth' he had immediately been placed in Foster care. No one even attempted to adopt him. Well, bar those Bug and Shadow users, but they were shot down. He spent his first five years in his new body there before he was kicked out on the streets. From there, Villagers had taken it upon themselves to bring 'righteous justice to the demon'. That had ended when they began turning up dead, the white haired boy with no scratches on him whatsoever. The Sandaime had given him an apartment, and, after an _extreme_ amount of _pleading_ on his part, had allowed him to change his last name to 'Hozuki'. He had left the first name in tact, through some respect he had gained for the Yondaime Hokage.

He sheathed his sword as Iruka Umino and his Comrade, Mizuki, entered the academy, papers in their hands. Iruka's eyes danced over the children that were to take the graduation exam before his eyes landed on Naruto. The boy was a mystery to the instructor. He had been born 'Naruto Uzumaki' but had, for some reason, changed it from the Whirlpool name to a Kirigakure name: 'Hozuki'. His pointed shoulder length hair, which hung down around his skull, yet was swept sideways out of his purple eyes, was a shocking white. His face was actually almost flawless, though there were six scratch marks on his face, that appeared to be fox whiskers, and sometimes, if you glanced close enough, gills, in Iruka's Opinion. And his teeth? Not normal. They were sharp and pointed.

Bandages were wrapped around his neck, extending down into a black shirt. The shirt the bandages trailed into was a black, sleeveless skin tight shirt. It showed his bicep muscles that you could only get from training as a Shinobi your entire life. The shirt was tucked into a pair of light colored Anbu styled pants. A Black Leather belt wound around his shirt, not laced into the pants. At the back of the belt was attached a water bottle, a straw produced from inside. The pants extended down into a pair of leg warmers typical to be seen in the Land Hidden In The Mist. On his feet sat a pair of black shinobi sandals. In all, he looked like he was a Kirigakure Ninja, Born and Raised.

And it seemed that way in training too. He handled everything with the aggression that someone would in a real situation. Accuracy, Perfect. Genjutsu, it left some to be desired, yet it was greater than an average Genin. Taijutsu was phenomenal. And Kenjutsu, it was completely unmatched by his generation. Yet, his Ninjutsu was strange, for a Konohagakure ninja. While Academy students usually did not have elemental attacks, Naruto did. And they centered, mostly, around Water based ninjutsu, though he did show talent in Wind based Jutsu. He was, however, proficient in his water Jutsu. Kirigakure Water jutsu, that was. It was... bizarre to say the least.

The academy teacher shook his head before speaking out. "Welcome students to, hopefully, your last day in the academy. We will call you back one by one. You will do as we ask, and, if it is to proficiency, you will be given your headband. First up..."

~Later~

Naruto spun the headband in his hand. The Exams had been nothing. Do these three basic techniques that everyone knows and we'll send you off to be slaughtered by rival villages. It was almost pathertic, especially compared to what he had done as Mangetsu Hozuki. With a sound of distaste, the white haired boy tied the headband around his forehead, his hair falling around it. It didn't feel right. He was a Kirigakure Ninja in soul, yet his new body belonged to Konoha? It would take time to be used to.

"Naruto, Hey, Naruto!" Purple eyes shifted dangerously around, his body tensing as Kiri's training kicked in. He relaxed, however, as he saw Iruka running to catch him. "Hey, glad I could catch you. I see you changed the cloth." His finger pointed at Naruto's forehead. It was true. The academy only granted you that disgusting dark blue color. The white haired boy had traded it in for a black cloth with a Shinobi merchant. "Congratulations. Do you want to get some Ramen?"

"You know that stuff rots you from the inside out, right? And it stunts growth." Iruka's face remained with its smile.

"On me?"

"Fine, Iruka. One bowl. That's it. I have training to be completed."

"That's all I ask." Iruka responded with a smile. "So, Naruto, what do you like to do?"

~The Next Day~

_'Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Haruno...' _Naruto counted off the graduates, whose last names he had taken the time to remember, in his head, before coming to a stop. _'Uzumaki.'_ The girl had shown up his second year, a transfer. She had looked exactly as he had, before the alterations. _'Is there any relation between her and this body? It's far fetched but, she looks like this body did... Doesn't matter. Uzumaki's dead. There is only Hozuki now.'_

Eyes came to attention as Iruka as he entered the academy with his signature shout of 'sit down and shut up'. "Today you'll be paired up as teams. Mizuki is not here because he was detained after he tricked a Student into stealing our Forbidden Scroll." The Uzumaki girl looked guilty at this statement. "Originally, we had an even number of students. But due to an added graduate, the number is uneven. Thus, under the request of a Jounin, one of you is to be apprenticed. Let's begin shall we?" Iruka questioned with a smile as he began listing off the teams from his clipboard. "... Team Seven, Uzumaki Hiruko, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake. Team Nine is in Circulation from last year. And finally, Naruto Hozuki has been apprenticed by Gekkou Hayate, on the basis that both lean towards their Kenjutsu. I am proud to have been your academy instructor. Best of luck in your near futures."

Naruto's eyes traveled Iruka as he left the academy, as quickly as he had come. '_Gekkou Hayate? The best swordsman outside of Kirigakure, or so I heard. Is there anything he can teach me that I don't know? I know he has those Swords Dances. What I wouldn't have given to know those back then. Guess I can make the best of this situation.'_

The door slid open and a sickly looking man stepped in, his eyes immediately landing on Naruto's own Purple. "Naruto Hozuki. I am Gekkou Hayate, your new sensei. Come with me."

I'm going to end this here, and hope somebody out there actually likes what I've written so far. Best of hopes there, huh? Thank you all for taking the time to read this.


End file.
